fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hamma Jamma
Please do not edit this Fan-Fiction This is a work-in-progress and it will be updated when possible. Artistic and story work of the 'series 'can be found at http://hammajammafan.deviantart.com/ when said content can be posted. Only I can change or add content. Thank you. '- Hamma Jamma (talk)'' Hamma is the protagonist and main character of The Life of Hamma Jamma . Originally appearing in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door as a fighter in the Glitz Pit ; he has risen out of the shadows along with other characters to make themselves known throughout the Mushroom Kingdom . He is an adventure loving Hammer Bro. who follows his own path and does whatever he feels like. He is the self-proclaimed leader of his group of friends. His trademark abilities are his Hammer Attacks and Physical Strength. He is typically portrayed as a loud, aggressive, but well-meaning Hammer Bro who tries to get through life. Background Hamma was born the son of Bill Jamma and Katey Hameria, along with his two brothers Bamma and Flare. His brothers were separated from him by his mother shortly after birth which left Hamma growing up with no siblings. Hamma was born in Rougeport and spent most of his early childhood there. As a child, Hamma’s parents were constantly bickering, arguing, and fighting; this left Hamma growing up with little happiness in his life. When Hamma was 7, his father left him and his mother to pursue a business interest; this left Hamma embarrassed, confused, and with no idea of what ever happened to him. After that, Hamma was left to the mercy of his cruel, sadistic, and constantly abusive mother. Early school life for him was no better, he was constantly picked on and pushed around by others. Hamma would soon developed hatred toward his mother, as he got older he became more aggressive himself as a result of his mother’s efforts to make him “tougher, stronger, and meaner” and start to bully others around in an attempt to make sure Hamma would grow up hated and miserable. He soon became feared in school and enjoyed inflicting pain and misery on others as they had on him. His mother then suddenly died when he was ten and he was left parentless and homeless. After the death of his mother, Hamma was left to wander the streets trying to survive by himself. Due to the trouble he had gotten in Rogueport from having to rely on stealing, Hamma decided to escape and move to a friendlier and quiet town. After hopping on a train, he had arrived in Toad Town and moved into the small town. Since he was still an outsider, he took shelter in a box in an alley way where he would hide and continue trying to survive. During his hiding time, he observed a particular resident as she passed by that alley way every day on her daily errands; that resident was a young Peach Toadstool during the few years before she would take the throne of Mushroom World. He quietly observed from the shadows in the alley, almost like he was watching over her. At one point when she passed by that alley way, she noticed Hamma sleeping inside a box, but freezing in the winter-time air. Being a compassionate person, she left a blanket she had been carrying on him to keep him warm. Hamma slightly awoke just enough to see her leaving after placing the blanket on him. Hamma continued to live like this for a few months, with every day Peach had always left a little food for him since she felt very empathetic for him. This cycle continued until one day when Peach left a another piece for Hamma, who wasn’t there at the time, when she was surrounded by mischievous Shy Guys with the intention of stealing precious stuff she had been carrying. Hamma then came out and fended off the Shy Guys and saved her from trouble. After thanking him, Peach then decided to know a little more about Hamma and what his deal was here. Hamma, hesitantly at first but then calmed down after he could see how honest and caring she was, briefly explained his early life. Peach decided to help out by getting him back into school at Toad Town Middle School. It was there at the middle school that Hamma would then meet his two best friends, Tosh Joad and Nick Shyster. As a new student, Hamma tried to reform his life and become a new person; however, he tended to be by himself as he was socially awkward from the years of abuse and mistreatment from his childhood. One day though, Hamma ran into a random Shy Guy who usually sat by himself at lunch named Nick Shyster. The two then started chatting and soon became very good friends as they realized they had very similar interests. Hamma also met his other friend, Tosh Joad (TJ), while he and Shyster were out in the field and they observed TJ hanging around near the edge of the field observing little bugs. Hamma started chatting with him and they also became quick friends as they had similar interests in gaming and cartoons. Together the trio continued the rest of their middle school lives until the graduated on to high school. Since Shyster and TJ were both going to Rogueport High School because their parents were moving there, Hamma decided to move with them back to his hometown (even though Hamma was nervous about moving back there). Back in Rogueport, Hamma searches around the town (glad to see that he was no longer being sought out) and managed to find an abandoned shed in an alley not too far from where he originally lived but pretty far from the school. When high school had started, Hamma and his friends continued to hang with each other as they continued to get through high school. Hamma eventually made more friends as his time in high school went on and he brought his main friends into a group of “misfits” that he will eventually lead as an adventurous group of heroes much later. Appearances ''The Life of Hamma Jamma'' series Hamma is an average student at Rogueport High who seems to have a knack for getting himself into troubling situations. Hamma and Hanna series Hamma appears as the protagonist in the Hamma and Hanna mini-series of The Life of Hamma Jamma. Hamma is at the bar after a horrible day of work to drink and forget about his problems. Unfortunately, Hamma forgets about the date night he has with his wife Hanna who comes storming in to find out why he missed their night. Hamma told her that he had the worst day of his life at work but refused to explain exactly what happened. The two then get into an argument about Hamma not telling her what is wrong and who has the harder role in the house. Eventually Hanna just leaves and waits for Hamma to come home and apologize. Koops shows up and Hamma then begins to reminisce about when he first met her. Hamma (and Hanna as well in alternating turns) then tells the story of how he and Hanna first met and how their relationship evolved until the big event at the Senior Prom. (more to be added) ''Paper Mario and the Thousand Year Door'' Hamma appears as a fighter in the Glitz Pitz alongside Bamma and Flare. (more to be added) ''The Adevntures of Hamma Jamma'' (to be added) ''Character Description'' Physical Description Hamma looks like most other Hammer Bros.; he has yellowish skin, a helmet, shell, and shoes that share a green color scheme, and he has a peach colored frontal chest plate like other Hammer Bros. While his eyes are blue like most Nintendo characters, it is a darker shade of blue. He also has eyebrows which most other Hammer Bros do not. Hamma is 5 feet tall (bigger than most Hammer Bros compared to Mario) and has a somewhat muscular stature. Clothing and Accessories '''Spike Collars – Hamma usually has spiked collars (similar to the ones that Bowser wears) around his wrists to make himself look tougher. Shirt '''– Hamma typically wears a blue shirt with a red stripe near the end of each arm sleeve and near the bottom of his shirt. '''Shorts – Hamma usually wears darker blue shorts that have a red stripe near the end of each pant leg Alternate Clothing (more to be added) Winter Gear– In the Winter, Hamma also wears a blue jacket with a red stripe near the end of each sleeve cuff and near the bottom of his jacket. It looks like his shirt, but the arm sleeves cover all of his arms. He also wears pants that resembles his shorts as well as reddish gloves. Personality and Traits Hamma is a “nice guy when you get to know him” as Koops describes him. Deep down, Hamma really does care for his friends and others around him (despite how he may act otherwise). Hamma has a deep sense of loyalty to his friends; when his friends are in trouble or threatened, they can count on Hamma to back them up and help them out. This has been seen when Hamma defended Koops from the Koopa Bros. Hamma can also supportive to someone when they are really down; he will try to cheer them up or make them feel better if he can because he doesn’t like seeing his friends miserable. Hamma has demonstrated this such as when Hanna needed emotional comfort about being homesick or Yosh was really depressed about the break-up he had with Malia and Hamma had managed to cheer them both up. Hamma tends to be fairly aggressive both to his friends and in dealing with situations and can let his emotions get the best of him. Because of his childhood, Hamma often maintains a ‘tough guy’ image to his friends and at times can bully his own friends. Despite whatever harm his aggressiveness may cause, he usually does not mean the pain or harm that he does to them (unless they seriously provoked him). He is also impulsive and will charge into a situation without really thinking about what he is doing; he also gets into fights this way and usually Koops and Shyster have to try and physically hold him back. Hamma does have a knack for getting himself into troubling situations because of his impulsiveness. Because Hamma is rash, he isn’t very good at listening occasionally; even if someone tries to warn him about a flaw in what he is doing, he’ll charge in anyway and usually then needs one of his friends to get him out of the situation. Hamma isn’t very intelligent academically and in fact requires tutoring from Koops and Shyster to help him keep up in his classes. Since he grew up on the streets at a younger age, Hamma has become street smart; he is rather clever and can outsmart others in terms of outmaneuvering, tricking, or fooling them. Hamma is also good at mild thievery since he had to rely on it to survive; this also has gotten him in trouble in some situations. Hamma can also be very persuasive and can always bring confidence from his friends into going along with him (sometimes against their better judgment). Hamma can be a little self-centered sometimes and can sometimes be indifferent to others around him if he doesn’t know them very well. This is due to the fact that almost nobody cared for him at a younger age and he never received love and attention from his parents. Hamma can also be blunt and unaware of his surroundings; his obliviousness has led to him accidently hurting someone’s feelings since he doesn’t really think before he speaks. Deep-down though, Hamma does have a small emotional and sensitive side to him that he usually goes to great lengths to try and hide this from his friends. While Hama can be a hard-worker, he has a tendency to be lazy at times. He is fun-loving and craves adventure; he also likes to be carefree and will often try to tell his other friends to relax and not stress as much (most commonly to Koops, Hanna, and Shyster). While Hamma isn’t very social, he enjoys hanging out with his best friends Koops, Shyster, TJ, and recently Hanna as well as his other friends like Kooper, Parakarry, Yosh, Malia, Lakilester, and Alex. Hamma is someone who doesn’t enjoy being alone and always prefers to have his friends near him; unless he is emotional in which case he tends to want to be alone so no one can see his sensitive side. Hamma tends to talk a lot since he is a bit of a chatter box (sometimes during class). Hamma used to have a weird speech pattern since he can speak another language, the obsolete Hammer Bro Language Hamorian (which he learned to speak first). Even though Hamma has learned to speak better English, he still has a small tendency to mix the two up when he speaks at times. Hamma has a bit of obsession with pizza since it is his favorite food. He loves to eat it whenever he gets a chance (despite what Shyster says about his health). Hamma also loves gaming and is a mid-core gamer. He also enjoys and is skilled at drawing art and cartoons (sometimes during class) and listening to video game soundtracks whenever he wants to relax and isolate himself. Powers and Abilities -Hamma’s trademark ability is his skills with is is hammers, of which he can fight, perform tricks, and utilize in various situations to his advantage. -Hamma is a very good jumper (almost enough to rival even Mario), considering that he is a Hammer Bro. (who can jump up and down from levels of blocks). -Hamma is very good at fighting, even as a younger Hammer Bro., since he grew up on the streets and had to learn how to defend himself. His specialty is wresting and street fighting. -Hamma is also very strong, able to pick up both TJ and Shyster (who have a combined weight of 285 lbs.) each with one hand. -Hamma is a rather tough and resilient Hammer Bro., seeing that he can take on Mario in the Glitz Pitz; he can take a lot of damage and still come back fighting. -Hamma is particularly fast for Hammer Bro., able to outrun most of his friends with the exception of Koops, Yosh, and Alex (however he tends to tire himself out quickly when he funs fast). -Hamma is athletic and is very good at sports, he is very good at soccer, baseball, basketball, wrestling, and running. -Hamma is skilled at doing multiple breakdancing techniques. ''Relationship with other characters'' *This section will change as more comics are uploaded and interactions between the characters are shown. Hanna Hanna is Hamma’s newest friend and love interest. Hamma has a crush on her since they first met although she doesn’t seem to be aware of it. Since meeting her, she has treated Hamma like a good friend since he has helped her with getting used to the school. While she normally has a distrust of overly-aggressive people and bullies, she is very trusting of Hamma mainly because she has no clue about his past. During most of her emotional downtimes from being away from home, Hamma has usually been there to make her feel better; she feels that Hamma will always be there for when she needs help. Since they constantly walk home together, they have become close friends. Their relationship continues to strengthen though as she soon becomes Hamma’s new tutor for basically every subject. Hanna completely trusts Hamma and is always glad to see him. Koops Koops is Hamma’s second best friend, surpassing TJ since Hamma defended him from the Koopa Bros. Their friendship can be described as a one way (to Hamma at least) competition between the two. They get along, but there are times when their polar differences can cause a bit of an argument or when Hamma just refuses to listen to Koops’s reason and logic even when Koops is clearly right. Then Hamma has the tendency to blame Koops when something goes wrong. Koops is the third main target that Hamma may dish his anger out on, even though Koops tries to help Hamma out. Like with the Shyster and TJ, Hamma usually doesn’t mean the physical pain he has caused to Koops and Koops is aware of Hamma’s efforts to try and restrain himself. Since he is Hamma’s main tutor, Koops and Hamma have a good relationship and Hamma is glad that they are friends. While Koops may think of Hamma as aggressive and controlling at times, he does feel that Hamma has his redeeming qualities and is glad to be a friend of Hamma. Shyster Shyster is Hamma’s best friend; the two have known each other since they first met in middle school. They love to hang out and game together; the two act like they were brothers. They get along very well since they have a lot of common as both: despise their mother, have engaged in a little thievery, share common interests, and both are not very social. Hamma trusts Shyster completely and Shyster serves as a second-in-command of Hamma’s group of friends when he is not around. They are competitive with each other in just about everything and they do like to poke fun at each other from time to time. Despite being Hamma’s best friend, Hamma tends to direct a lot of his anger at Shyster the most, usually by calling him names directed at his height, mask for a face, or his personal flaws; or physically attacking him since Shyster tends to be sarcastic at times when Hamma is not in the mood or he is the cause of Hamma’s anger. Hamma in the end though usually doesn’t main the pain he causes and will make it up to him if Hamma went too far by hurting him. Despite the rocky relationship at times, Shyster is always willing to give Hamma advice or help him in some situations since Hamma is the only guy Shyster really trusts. TJ TJ is Hamma’s third (previously second until Koops) best friend; they have been best friends since they first met in middle school. They two get along like two little kids and tend to be immature with each other; they can be like little kids to each other and others around them. Though they have matured a bit, there are still times that they enjoy being childish to retain their youth. They do have a competitive edge against each other in gaming; Hamma is also jealous of TJ because he has a girlfriend. TJ on occasion teases Hamma about him not having a girlfriend and that he got one first, which can piss of Hamma sometimes. Like Shyster, TJ is also a common target that Hamma tends to dish his anger out on if he isn’t in a good mood. However despite the little rivalry that exists, Hamma also doesn’t mean the pain he may inflict on TJ and the two will engage in a friendly gamer competition to ease the tension and prevent any nasty conflict. Despite the teasing he may do, TJ truly cares about his friendship with Hamma and is always up for gaming should Hamma need it to feel better. Alex Alex is a friend/rival of Hamma Jamma. Since she started dating TJ, she has been teasing Hamma mainly for the heck of it. Their little rivalry mainly consists of mild prank wars and the occasional insult jab at each other. She also likes to tease Hamma because she considers it fun to make him a little mad from time to time. The main reason for their rivalry is because they both like to compete athletically. Even though she can annoy him from time to time, Hamma still likes her as a friend and allows her to hang with the group. Unlike the other guys, she has almost never been a target of Hamma’s rage, except in the ever violent and dangerous Striker Ball. Kooper Kooper is a friend of Hamma Jamma, though he is starting to become a closer friend of Hamma. The two have been friends ever since they met and Kooper became a part of Hamma’s hiking group. While they enjoy going on adventures and listening to K-pop together, Hamma has a tendency to get a little mad with him when he is focused heavily in his trading card games, although Hamma has accepted it as Kooper's hobby and doesn't fuss with him about it. He has also been a target for Hamma’s rage, but not as frequent as the others. Like everyone else, Hamma usually makes it up to him if he does physically hurt him. Yosh Yosh is a friend of Hamma Jamma. At first, Yosh was annoyed by Hamma but now they get along pretty well since Hamma has helped feel better from his break-up with Malia. Since then Yosh has been a help to Hamma with tech support and they both enjoy gaming together. Even though Yosh isn't annoyed by his presence as much as he used to be, Hamma still likes to try and ride him around since he is Yoshi which still Yosh hates to no end. Yosh sometimes, in retaliation, will try to swallow Hamma with his tongue to get back at him. He is an infrequent target for Hamma, but it rarely ever happens. Malia Malia is a close friend of Hamma Jamma. Since meeting in high school, they have become fast friends since they both have been trying to become more social. Hamma has often served as a bit of a protector to her from other guys who are tough and intimidating. This did eventually lead to a short lived relationship between the two, however it did not last. Even so, she is still a close friend of Hamma Jamma and is usually there when Hamma needs emotional support or advice. The two enjoy talking to each other as good friends and Hamma is always happy to see her. Parakarry Parakarry is a friend of Hamma Jamma. They get along very well, especially since Hamma has helped him with his paper route at times when he is behind on schedule. Hamma is always encouraging him to soar high and never give up on his goals. While they may be friends, Parakarry's clumsiness can sometimes cause an inconvenience to Hamma which in turn can make Hamma mad. Despite this, Hamma rarely ever attacks him for it, since he feels that Parakarry really can't help it. Lakilester Lakilester is a friend of Hamma Jamma. They have been friends since they first met in PE class after Hamma helped him out. Since they both enjoy a laid-back lifestyle, they are pretty chill with eachother and rarely ever argue or fight. Lakilseter is there whenever Hamma needs a good positive cheer or just someone to talk to. Hamma also likes his "rebellious attitude" to cruel authority, but isn't particulary fond of his ways of avoiding conflict since Hamma is impulsive and prefers fighting. ''Trivia'' -Hamma Jamma's name is most likely a nod to Carl Carlton's R&B hit "She's a Bad Mama Jama." (according to Super Mario Wiki) -His typical outfit is similar to the outfit that Hammer Bros wear in Super Mario Strikers. ''Gallery'' Category:Males